Domestic Devie
by koalaisland
Summary: Evie is pregnant, engaged, and worried. Doug is not pregnant, also engaged, and just as worried. I really suck at summaries but this is a Devie one shot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A _Descendant's_ One Shot Where Evie is pregnant

"Babe, they're kicking again," Evie whispered out loud to her fiancé Doug. "Really hard," she breathed out. Doug was still snoring softly, not hearing the pregnant princess. "Doug," Evie tried again, with no response she yelled louder, "Doug!"

He let out a sleepy mumble, "Princess?"

Evie grabbed Doug's hand and placed it on her warm abdomen. The strong jolt of their babies kicking immediately woke him up. "Whoa!"

"Nice of you to join us," Evie said, rolling her eyes.

Doug grinned and kissed Evie's lips quickly, "I'm sorry." He kissed Evie's belly twice, one on the left and one on the right, "I'm sorry my beautiful babies. Daddy hasn't been getting much sleep lately," he winked at his fiancée. Evie let out a short laugh and ran her hand through his soft hair. Doug continued to rub her very pregnant stomach, "Eve, you're so beautiful. Even when you're pregnant, you glow." He batted his eyelashes at his soon-to-be wife, admiring her for all her beauty. Doug reached up to cup her chin and kiss her passionately, "In a few weeks, we're gonna be parents Evie. I can't believe it. I get to hold my babies, and never let them go. In a few months, we're gonna be married and you'll have the wedding you always dreamed about. Aren't you excited baby?" Doug continued to run patterns along her smooth abdomen, waiting for a reply.

In truth, Evie was beyond terrified. The fear that was placed in her heart and mind resonated back to the days of being a child of the isle of the lost. She felt like she had no concept of how to care for a human, besides her mother (typical, herself, and her supposed prince). Yet over the last decade with Doug and her best friends from the Isle and newfound friends in Auradon, she learned the values: compassion, honesty, and pure love. He was patient, understanding, undoubtedly brave, and most of all, supportive. The pair were in love with each other, are in love with each other. Evie did get her fairytale ending, with a modern day prince. Instead of a traditional fairytale she got someone who selflessly loved her, and she loved him back. It took her years to love Doug with as much confidence as he had in her. Could you blame her? Evie's thought migrated to the present as she absentmindedly rubbed her abdomen. Thinking about loving not just another human, but three?! Evie couldn't wrap her head around it.

Doug's soft humming broke her away from her anxious thoughts. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling at the sight before her. "Doug?" Evie asked unsurely. He looked up at his fiancé, and hummed a yes to her. She continued, "do you think they'll love me?"

Doug crawled back up to his spot next to her on the bed and held her in his arms. The back of her head rested on his chest, and he gently kissed the top of her wavy blue hair. He observed the slight pout on Evie's face; it wasn't hard to see she was concerned.

"Eve, if they're mine, they'll definitely love you just as much as I do," Doug said, cracking a little joke to make his girl smile.

She shoved his face away gently, "Of course they're yours. At least, I'm pretty sure they're yours," making a joking comment back. The pair looked at each other for a moment and shared a laugh.

Then Doug said to Evie while making sure he was looking at his wife-to-be, "But really Eve, you'll be a wonderful mother. If you're feeling uncertain about motherhood because of your past, or anything like that, it's okay. At the end of the day, just remember I'll be with you every step of the way. I can promise you that."

Doug brought her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss on the soft skin. Evie stared at her fiancé, with her cheeks slightly blushed. _God, I'm so lucky,_ the pair thought at the same time.

She turned to face him, "And you Doug, you will be an amazing daddy."

A wide grin stretched along Doug's face, "You think so, Eve?" Doug was feeling first time parent jitters too, but coming from a big family, babies were almost always present. Doug smiled at the though of all his nieces and nephews from his cousins.

Evie hummed, "Yes. Don't think I haven't seen you songwriting again," she said smugly. This made Doug blush a bright red, songwriting was a secret passion he had. It only made sense because he was a virtuoso in many instruments. When senior year of university came around, Doug had to choose to continue his dreams of being a songwriter for his cousin, Sebastian "Bash" Dwight also known as Bashful's oldest son and Doug's best friend. Evie velvety voice broke Doug from his thoughts, "I can totally see you being a really involved daddy, and honestly that just really turns me on." Doug and Evie started laughing again; they could never take their sex life seriously, but that was a conversation for another day.

The pair continued to stay up and talk, casually shifting positions in bed. They talked about their fears, their hopes, their memories, their plans for the future. It was a conversation a little overdo and needed for their sanity at the same time. In two short months, their life would change completely. Doug and Evie weren't rushing things when it came to their wedding either. They didn't need a fancy ceremony Evie kept reassuring Doug, even though Doug was very sure she wanted just as much wedding coverage Mal got for her wedding to King Ben a few years ago.

"It's almost sunrise," Evie yawned as she snuggled into Doug's arms, her back pressed against his front. "Baby? You awake?" When she heard the soft snoring coming from her prince's side of the bed, Evie relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

 _Hi! I'm a first time writer on ! Please review and suggestions for new oneshots or multi-chapter fics are always welcome :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"What do you mean you wanna bake cookies right now Eve?" Doug asked groggily. He turned away from Evie to look at the clock that read 3:47 a.m.

"Doug, I can't help my cravings. And if you don't wanna help me than fine! I can do it on my own," Evie huffed grumpily. Evie was in her third trimester and hormones and cravings were at an all time high. She began tearing at the corner of her eyes, "you might as well tell me you don't love me anymore because that's what this feels like right now!" Evie started crying, and Doug's heart sank a little. She started waddling trying to find her slippers so she could make her own cookies, mumbling the words, "Damn you Douglas," every ten to twenty seconds.

Then he let out an exasperated sigh, "Dear God, okay! I'll go make you cookies."

"I love you, Doug," Evie said sniffling, latching onto her fiancé's neck. "I love you so much, you make me so happy.

Doug shook his head and kissed her cheek, "Love you too, Princess."

Doug put on a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. Touching the stainless steel fridge and groggily finding the Tollhouse Cookie dough Evie had made sure he bought tubs of.

Evie soon joined him and brought a handful of pantry foods, another group of staples Evie made sure Doug bought. She immediately placed the can of Cheddar Whiz in front of Doug, the heavily processed yet delicious cheese spread. Then she grabbed the grape jelly, and ranch dressing from the fridge. Doug just stood there and blinked in shock as she placed scoops of the raw cookie dough on the tray to be baked, and scoops of the raw cookie dough dipped in her array of sauces popped into her mouth.

"Honey, aren't you concerned about salmonella, like at all?"

Evie shook her head, "I made sure these had no eggs in them when I bought them."

Doug slowly nodded in acceptance, "O-kay."

"Can you bake them for me, love? I can't exactly bend."

"Of course," he said, placing the tray of cookies in the oven.

"I'm gonna lie down now," Evie yawned as she waddled to the couch. Doug yawned as he stared at the timer on the oven, 12 minutes until the cookies were ready.

The pair didn't say much to each other as the cookies were baking. Doug made his way from the oven, though, sitting next to the blue haired beauty while her legs rested on his lap. They were simply too tired. Evie couldn't stop thinking about when her babies would make their arrival. She felt bad for Doug, always waking him up and asking him to do things for her; but Doug always told her he didn't mind. Doug was just that nice, God bless his patient soul. She was about to ask him something, but when she looked up he was asleep again. He was so hardworking, she admired. Between up keeping Dopey's section of the family mine, helping his little brother, DJ with homework, and studying for his masters in teaching, Douglas Bergmann was a busy, busy man.

The oven started beeping, indicating the cookies were done. Evie got up this time, making sure she didn't wake Doug in the process. She walked over to the oven and saw the perfectly baked cookies. Her mouth watered at the smell. "Don't they look delicious my loves?" Evie asked her babies. She was just about to bend down to get her oven mitts when she felt water trickle down her legs. "Seriously guys, you couldn't let me have one cookie?" Evie began talking to her belly again.

Evie immediately turned on her heels and woke Doug up, "Don't freak out over what I'm about to say."

Doug's small smile crept on his face, "You said those exact words when you got pregnant."

"Doug, focus," she breathed out a little, "my water broke."

This immediately woke Doug up, "They're coming?! Like right now?!" He got up and swung Evie around a little bit, gently putting her down and kissing her face.

Evie was laughing, "Yes! Go get the bag, I'll be in the car."

Doug sprinted up the stairs and into their bedroom. He picks up Evie's fully stocked baby bag, and turned on the nursery light in the twin's room. "Daddy's gonna meet you soon," he said to the ultrasound picture of the twins he framed months ago.

The phone started ringing, it was Evie. "Are you okay, what's wrong?" Doug voice was full of concern.

"I need you to get a container and get the cookies into the container," Evie told Doug.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Douglas go!" Evie said then let out a sharp scream, "Contraction, ah!"

Doug immediately swung the bag over his shoulder, and got Evie her damn cookies, shaking his head at her request. Then he walked out of their house, locking the door.

The drive to the hospital wasn't as bad as Evie thought it was. Dr. Thea Bergmann, Doug's cousin and Evie's OBGYN, immediately met them at the entrance and got Evie ready to go. Doug sent a group text to their friend group, "EVIE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH. OMG. AT THE HOSPITAL RN. THE TWINS ARE COMING. NOT A DRILL." In an instant, messages were flooding in, from both his family and their best friends.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos hurried their way as soon as the got Doug's text. Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Jane promised to see Evie first thing in the morning. The rest of Doug's family, besides Doug's closest cousins: Sebastian (Bashful's son) and Sophia (Sneezy's daughter) and parents were waiting at home for their newest family member.

"Doug," Thea called out.

Doug's head snapped up, "Thanks for helping us T. I'm a little nervous, can you tell?"

The young doctor smiled, "Evie's basically my sister. And just a little? Doug, you're perspiring. Relax, I've delivered almost all of your nieces and nephews. We got this."

"Evie Grimhilde's family, make way people!" Mal shouted, with Jay and Carlos on her heels.

"Guys, over here!" Doug called out to them.

They immediately ran up and hugged him. "She didn't give birth yet right?" Jay asked him.

"No," Doug shook his head, "she's getting ready."

Mal started tearing up, "I'm so proud of her."

"Who are you?" Carlos asked Thea, offering his hand out to shake.

"Guys, this is my cousin and Evie's doctor, Dorothea Bergmann."

"Please, call me Dr. Thea."

"Hi Doctor, nice to meet you. Queen Mal. Can I see my sister now?" Mal said hurriedly.

Doug looked at his cousin and nodded, "Go ahead T. I'm still waiting for Bash, Sophie, mom and dad."

"Right this way," Thea ushered Evie's family to her room in the maternity wing where Evie was being held.

Evie was admiring the sky blue room; it was a very calming effect on her. The gold furniture was also a plus to Evie's designer keen eye. It wasn't her aesthetic, but it was an undoubtedly cute one. A knock was heard and then she saw her three best friends, peeking in.

"M! Jay, and Carlos," Evie cried out. The group immediately hugged her. Evie was wearing a white hospital gown and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Oh my god, the twins are almost here! How far are you, E?" Mal asked, rubbing her belly.

"One and a half centimeters," Evie said, gritting her teeth at a small contraction. "Where's Doug?"

"He's waiting for his family," Jay told her.

Carlos grabbed a chair and sat down next to Evie, "Hi there. I'm uncle Carlos. We've talked before but I think it's best if I reintroduce myself. I just wanted to tell you I love you both. But please, don't take too long. I heard this birthing stuff hurts."

Evie started crying again, "Oh, C! Stop it, You're making me cry."

Mal held her hand as she rested her head on Jay's hard abdomen. He stroked her hair to soothe her.

"Hey, Mal?" Evie asked her best friend.

Mal looked at her friend and said, "Yeah?"

"When little Leo was born, how were you feeling?"

"Honestly," Mal said, remembering her own birthing experience three years ago, "I was really anxious. But, I was also really excited to meet my little prince. I couldn't help thinking, how the hell will my body be able to squeeze out a baby? I kept looking down and thinking, 'Oh, that's how!'" She giggled at the memory.

Evie smiled because those were the similar emotions she felt at the moment. Another knock came from the door, and Doug's family walked in. Showering Evie in hugs, balloons, small stuffed animals, and kisses. Evie thought she'd see Doug walk in with them, but she only saw his silhouette outside the room.

"Don't forget to breathe honey," Doug's mom said, gently pushing back stray hairs that were on Evie's fair face. Evie nodded her head as the group of ladies began small conversation. Evie still had a long way to go until the twins were born. She looked at the time on her phone, 4:32 am. Doug was talking to a lot of people on the phone, but he always checked on her every ten minutes. Jay and Carlos fell asleep on the couch in Evie's delivery room, and Ben had shown up with little Leo wrapped in his arms. I

It was now 6:04 and Evie's cervix did not move a centimeter, she was still at two. Evie was tired, so the doctor recommended Evie and Doug get proper rest, ushering the other sleepy members to another available room.

"Doug, can you sleep with me?"

"Will I fit?"

Evie shrugged, but made an effort to let Doug sleep next to her. She didn't like sleeping without him. Doug took off his shoes and climbed into Evie's bed slowly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Soon," he whispered sweetly. Then they drifted off to sleep.

Evie's tight grip on Doug's hand woke him up, "Eve," he breathed out.

"Contraction," she explained. As the painful sensation ended, she panted, "I think I'm dilating more."

Doug got off the bed and went to check with a nearby nurse, Mal had walked in the room with Ben and kept Evie company. The nurse confirmed with Evie tht she did dilate some more, only about two centimeters so Evie sighed and thought about how to kill time. She needed to pee every 30 minutes, causing the boys to make jokes. They abruptly ended, however, when Evie and Mal gave them their best glare. Doug went for a quick coffee break to clear his head, letting his anxiety suppress. He went to a cafeteria and drank his cup in silence; his mind was racing at everything from Evie's wellbeing to the nursery at home. To say he was stressed was an obvious understatement.

Bash saw his cousin pacing in the lobby of the hospital. He was sent by Evie herself to find him, worrying that Doug left her at the hospital. When the man saw his cousin, a pang in his heart was felt for the new dad. When Doug finally stopped pacing and let his head rest on the white walls, Bash jogged up to him. Seeing his best friend breathe irregularly, he knew it was the start of his panic attack. "Doug...Doug...Doug!" Bash roughly placed his hands on Doug's shoulder's, "You gotta relax okay? Evie shouldn't see you so worried." Doug's coffee break ended up being a lot longer than he thought it would take.

"Bash, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Anxiety that high huh? You gotta breathe. You're gonna be dad. A great dad."

"How do you know that, Bash? Everyone tells me, 'You got this Doug,' 'We're so proud of you Doug' and I can't help but feel at a loss because my kids aren't an equation Bash that I can solve. There's no definite answer as to how they're gonna turn out, how our life is gonna turn out-"

"Doug..as long they are healthy, and happy, they will turn out okay, okay? You need to be a man and get in there and help your almost-wife. Evie is a great girl, she's proven that to us time and time again. Everyone loves her, everyone loves you, and I can ensure you that my niece and nephew will be another happy edition to the Bergmann clan. Your dad is looking, come on."

Dopey was sitting outside waiting for his son and nephew to walk by.

"Doug," he called out, patting a seat next to him. When Doug sat down, he wrapped his arms around the shaken young man. Doug had a slight problem with bottling up his feelings at times, simply dissmissing them because he always thought his feelings weren't as important. "I love you son. Evie needs you to be her rock, especially now. She's gonna need you for the rest of your life together. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad, just nervous."

Dopey smiled, "I know, but like I said, she's gonna need you real soon." The father and son continued to talk about Dopey's experience as a first time father. Doug was comforted by his father's sound advice. Now all that he had to do was wait.

In that instant, a nurse popped out of the delivery room, "Doug, she's ready. She's near ten." Doug looked at his father, and he nodded. The nurse immediately put a scrub on the young man and helped him wash his hands. Another nurse was escorting out Evie's visitors. Sophie, Bash, Ben, Jay and Carlos gave Doug a pat on the back as they left the room. Mal, his mother, and Doug were the only ones permitted to help.

"Hey, Princess," Doug said, walking in to kiss Evie's forehead. "You ready?"

Evie nodded quickly and muttered, "Epidural's in place."

Doug's eyes were locked on hers, "You and me."

Evie smiled through the pain of another gruesome contraction. Dr. Thea reappeared and put on a fresh pair of gloves, "Alright niece number 5 and nephew number 6, let's make this easy." Dr. Thea gently spread Evie's leg's and this was the start of her painfully long delivery.

The pair arrived at the hospital at 4:22 a.m. that same morning, yet Doug and Evie's twins were born on April 17th at 7:31 p.m. Evie was exhausted mentally and physically. She was sweating, crying, and yelling all at the same time. Mal, her mother in law and Doug kept encouraging her gently. Doug was pretty sure his hand matched the blue room, but he didn't mention it. Mal wiped Evie's sweat and cried along with her, knowing this pain was the worst feeling in the word. After hours and hours of pushing, finally, Dr. Thea saw the head of the first baby. Evie pushed hard and Dr. Thea caught him.

The nurses immediately grabbed the baby and wiped him down, syringing the mucus from the placenta off his body. When Doug saw this happening, he broke down into tears of joy. The nurse handed him his son, and Doug smiled, "Come on Eve, let's get his sibling out of there." The newborn boy was crying, a healthy sign amongst new borns. Doug looked at the bright red boy that was swaddled safely in his arms and saw Evie's curls but a light brown patch of hair on his head instead of Evie's blue. When the baby opened his eyes, Doug could see hazel specks of color in his son's eyes. Doug was overjoyed, he placed a small kiss on his son's forehead, "Welcome to the world, my boy." A nurse took Doug's son to complete his shots and testing. Doug even cut the umbilical chord off his son.

When Doug walked back to Evie's bedside, he kissed her cheek, "You're doing great, Princess. He has your curly hair, but my eyes. He'll be a heartbreaker for sure."

Evie smiled, not saying anything as she continued to push. She wanted to hold her son but she had to keep pushing out her daughter who's head could now be seen. More painful attempts and finally, their daughter was born three minutes after. When the nurses handed Doug his daughter, he immediately saw Evie. There was no doubt about it. The nurses placed the boy in his mother's arms first, as they were trying to make him latch onto her breast. Doug continued to hold his crying daughter, feeling a wave of protectiveness crash onto him. In her eyes, he saw someone who he would love for as long as he lived. Kissing her forehead before putting her down in her incubator, "I love you, little one." The nurses then beckoned him to cut her umbilical chord as well.

When all of this was finished, Doug and Evie had a few quiet moments to themselves. Evie was still trying to breastfeed the twins. As Doug handed Emme, the girl, to Evie, Evie started crying again. "She's mine?"

"She looks exactly like you, Princess. I'm in awe." Evie was overjoyed, but she couldn't help but feel a slight heart break at the fact that her mother wasn't there. Their relationship became more complicated as Evie grew older, but that didn't matter right now. All that she could focus on was the warm bundle of joy in her arms. Doug was holding Evan in his arms, trying to feed him from a bottle of Evie's breast milk. The new parents were trying to figure out how they'd do it. When Doug saw her staring at him, he walked over and kissed his queen on the lips, "Thank you Evie, for giving me the best gift ever."

The nurses announced the final breakdown of the twins to a small crowd in the room consisting of family and friends.

"Baby A: Evan Dennis Grimhilde Bergmann. Weight: 6.73 pounds. Length: 52 centimeters. Healthy and beautiful. Moving on to Baby B: Emilia Rein Bergmann. Weight: 6.74 pounds. Length: 53 centimeters. Healthy and beautiful."

The room erupted in cheers. Cameras flashing, and love was felt all around. Everyone got their turn with the new Bergmann babies, and Doug and Evie were so glad they could rest, even for just five minutes. It had been one hell of a day for them, and it all started with Evie's craving for cookies.

"Evan and Emilia," Mal said their names slowly, "those are cute names."

"Except, Emilia will be known as Emme," Evie told her best friend, hoping that she would get the slight play on names. Mal was holding Emme in her arms while Evie oversaw.

Mal smirked, catching on and hugging her sister, "You dork."

"Eve, if you decide to have more kids, I hope you'll consider doing the same thing for Carlos and I, basically naming your children after us" Jay smirked, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope you have the patience Jay, because I think I'm fine with these two." Jay made a face and continued to talk to Chad and Ben.

Carlos was the next one to come up, "Can I hold one?"

Evie smiled, "Of course C, which one would you like?"

"It really doesn't matter," he said sheepishly. Evie smiled and handed him Evan.

"Wow," Carlos simply said, "he's pretty tiny, but really cute."

"Yeah, Doug and I were worried about the whole dwarf and witch blood mixing, but so far the babies seem normal. Only time will tell," Evie shrugged.

"I hate to break up this beatiful little shindig," Doug's mother said, "but everyone needs to give the babies and their parents a rest. You can all come over to Evie and Doug's house in the village. Now shoo, shoo."

Evie was grateful that her mother in law understood. Evie, Doug and the kids had to be kept over night for the next day or two so that tests could be completed before granting hospital release.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep Princess, I can watch them," Doug said reassuringly. The twins had fallen asleep minutes ago, and he was typing away on his laptop.

Evie yawned in agreement, "Thank you my love. Do we have anymore cookies by any chance?"

Doug chuckled, "Yeah, here you go," he said handing her the tupperware container. "I hid these at the bottom of the bag so that Carlos, Chad, or Ben couldn't find them."

Evie placed one in her mouth and moaned, "I definitely deserved it."

"You certainly did, sweetheart," Doug said, kissing the chocolate off of the corner of Evie's mouth.

"Careful Douglas," Evie admonished jokingly, "it was chocolate and flriting that got us into this situation." Doug looked at the love of his life raising an eyebrow and the two ended up laughing away. For the first time in a long time, everything felt like this was how it was meant to be. Doug and Evie couldn't be happier.

 _Hello again! Thank you guys for giving this little ficlet a chance. I hope you've liked it so far. I'm sure you're wondering about Doug's last name and after reading so many awesome fanfics on this site, I wanted to do something different with Doug's name. I did some research and found out that Bergmann in German translates into Miner in English, so I thought it could kind of play into Doug's ancestry/background. A little detail, I know, it's probably not significant but it is what it is. Again, thank you so much! I'm open for requests but they may take time :)_


End file.
